Everything
by TakeMeDifferent
Summary: Adrien just saw the love of his life detransform in an alley, and holy smokes he's got to tell her. Cute little Chat in love. Reveal-fic.
_Chat just accidently saw Ladybug detransform in an alley._

Suddenly he couldn't breathe.

I-it- it was - _Her._ It was amazing, it was unbelievable, and he realized _\- it was everything he could have ever wanted._

He couldn't stop smiling to himself, this was definetly in the running for the best day of his life. His wonderful, beautiful, brave lady, was the same adorable, kind, creative friend of his that would not give up if his life depended on it. He sat smiling at the ceiling, his face a full blush as his hair spread out around his pillow and face. His eyes softly shut as he thought to himself _Marinette. Marinette is the love of my life and there is not a sinlge person out there more perfect than her._

 _"_ You poor lovesick boy" Plagg commented from desk.

without even opening his eyes he said,"I think i would ask her to marry me tomorrow, if we weren't fifthteen"

He heard Plagg chuckle from his current dream-like state.

"Tomorrow i have to tell her, it's only fair. She trusts me and thee's no way i would not let her know that i know. First thing tomorrow. Get it over with." He thought out loud to himself, realizing that tomorrow and every other day he would get to spend with her. He knows that Marinette would tell him right away if she found out he was Chat, it was the right thing to do. And he was tired of keping secrets.

He rolled onto his side and attemped to fall asleep. If only his anticpation and excited hadn't kept him up for a good while.

In the morning he was up, ready, and at the school twenty minutes before normal and he sat in his desk waiting for Marinette to arrive. He endlessly tapped his leg for what felt like hours, overrun with an emotion that he couldn't think of the name of that made his heart pound against his chest and his stomach fill with butterflies.

Everyone else had filled the classroom after a while Adrien had started to worry she would.t show, even if she was normally one of the later ones to show up. When the tired raven hair girl finaly stumbled into class, Adien jumped from his seat and greeted her with a wide smile and tinted cheeks.

"Hi Marin- Ma-Mari..nette..haha" Adrien started strong and slowly dragged out shocking himself with his inablilty to speak properly and trying to blow it off with a small laugh. He face turning competly red all the way to his ears and his eyes wide as he gulped at the end of his sentence.

Marinette was completly dumbfounded as to why he was acting like this. They had become really good friends by now and she was completely sure there must be somethng on her face but instead of freaking out, just forced to word "Hi!" out her mouth with a small wave and red face.

They stood there for quite awhile just saring at eachother and blushing like fools until Alya came up and directed them that life was continuing.

"Um, hey...guys?" Alya offered, "whatcha doing?"

They immediatly looked away for a moment and then renturned again their focus still on eachother. Becoming even more embarasses in the process.

Adrien tried again, "I- Uh- Ma-Marinette, I just wanted to say good morning, Marinette" finally succeeding in saying an almost proper sentence. Still glad that the words that came out of his mouth weren't _Ladybug!_ or worse, _Marry me!_

Marinette eased smiling at him with big blue eyes, "Thanks, You too." Alya helped guide the confused girl to their seats.

Adrien sat down and tried to figure out where his sudden stutter came from, and _why he was so nervous?!_ I mean, she's the most amazing person out there, what if she's sad it's him, or disapointed. What if she's mad that he found, what if she _never wanted to see him again?_ Ok, that seemed a bit drastic, but still he was still worried. He decided he wait until patrol later to bring up his discovering.

He still snuck glances at her all day, though, and got caught staring at her dreamily quite a few times.

Later, in the darkening night, a Chat Noir stood with worry, out in the open, waiting for the one he loved.

Ladybug swung onto the same builing he was on, where they usually met up before they got started, "Wow, what are you doing here so early?" she teased.

"I-Uh,"He paused. He had to say it this time, he couldn't put it off or choke on his words, he needed her to know. He already felt guilty for just waiting a few hours.

Ladybug reached forward and put a hand on his shoulder, looking into his face for what he was feeling, "Hey... You okay, Chat?" she expressed her concern in her voice.

He looked up into her worried eyes. he was glad she was there, showing him that she cared. That's what he needed. So he opened his mouth and gave it another try.

He spoke softly, "I know"

She gave him a bit more of confused look before he rushed out with his next words, "I know you're Ladybug."

She kind of smiled with that same confused look, almost looking amused if he hadn't hurried to correct himself,"I-I mean, I know that you're... Marinette."

Her face quickly turned into an unreadable one,the only thing she'd only had a chance to think was, _I guessed I'd be dissapointed too._ "Oh.." she replied with the least amount of emotion she could muster.

She brought her hand down and started to turn away before Chat grabbed her arm and she looked towards he again.

"Wait, don't you want to know who I am? Are you mad at me? I'm really sorry i just, yesturday after the attack i went to detransform in an alley but, you were already there, and i saw... I'm sorry." He craved to know what she was thinking right now, he had been too nervous about admitting the truth to not know anything. He had to know if he made her upset.

She chuckeled very small as she quickly brought a hand up to keep a tear from falling. she didn't want to look weak, she didn't want him to see her like this now that he knew she was such an ordinary girl.

"woah, hey.."Chat mumbled as he quickly took her face into his hands. She let her hands fall back to her side slowly and refused to bring her eyes to Chats'. A tear fell as he quickly rushed it off and could feel his own starting to form. He didn't want to see her like this. He didn't want to cause these emotions in her.

Marinette sniff;ed before she said her words, "Are you... unhappy it's me?"

When she finally looked at his face she was shocked to find his eyes so wide and confused.

"Are you kidding me?" He said in a firm voice. Regaining his strenght to speak. She looked worried and confused for a moment, and he continued, "I'm so incredibly ecstatic that it's you, you have no idea how happy i am." He smiled so big and bright into her face, all she could do was watch him.

"I could rant for hours about how amazing it is, and how happy I am that Marinette Dupein-Cheng is the love of my life, and i don't for one second doubt that." Chat finished with his face burning up realizing everything he said, but not regretting it.

Ladybug's face matched her outfit in that moment and she was speechless. But she could also feel her insides being torn apart by her mixed feelings and wide variety of emotions. It was a relief he like who she was. And it was amazing he loved her, but it wasn't that she didn't love Chat, but she also loved someone else. She felt guiltly and selfish for wanting to climb into Chat's arms in that moment but, she didn't what she was supposed to do in that moment.

Before she could think of something to say or do, though, Adrien Agrest appeared in front her with the same big grin he had a second ago. She gaped at the sight of him starting to feel more and more comfortable and light and at ease with there current situation. she laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. The tears really statred coming now, from both of them. She let her transformation drop, and Adrien put one arm going around her back and the other running his fingers through her hair.

"Adrien I love you, too." she mumbled into his neck.

He let out an airy laugh and pulled her closer, hugged her tighter, just to take in this wonderful moment. To make sure he was really this lucky.

She lifted her head to look into his eyes and they both leaned forward so that their lips met together in a perfect harmony of eachother. They'd always want more of this moment. The love was intoxicating and nothing seemed more important than them right now. They were both so relieved and in love. It was everything they'd ever wanted.


End file.
